Hosting Detention
by Miyako06
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa was asked by North to look over a student in detention, as he had to attend the meeting. What happens when Elsa is alone with the one person she couldn't stand the most, Jack Frost. Rated M for sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was the perfect student in DisneyWorks High. She was ranked as the 1st smart student, took part in Leadership, always got straight A's, and she never seems to get a break from doing all that work. Not only was she smart and hardworking, she was absolutely beautiful. Her pale skin complimented her platinum blonde braided hair, her eyes were the color of the calm ocean at the beach, and her figure was perfection. She had been confessed to many times, but told them that she wasn't interested in dating. At least, not with those guys. Besides all of those positive qualities, she was sometimes cold, distant, and a little strict with others depending on the situation. Otherwise, she was known as one of the popular ones.

* * *

Elsa was walking to the 500 hallway to pick up some papers she missed from Mr. North, who was her history teacher. She blamed herself for being sick for three days, but she always did that whenever she was absent. Nonetheless, she got her work done in time and managed to get it turned in.

Elsa finally arrived in front of North's classroom: 5-110. As she was about to knock, the door opened, revealing a man with a white beard, wearing all red.

"Ah, Ms. Arendelle, you're here for papers, no?" He spoke in a thick, Russian accent.

"Yes, Mr. North. Um... Why do you look like you need to go somewhere?" Elsa asked politely.

"Well, you see, I have to go to meeting right now." Elsa hung her mouth open a little. "But no worry! I will be back in an hour. But the thing is, I need you to do me a favor." He told as Elsa nodded.

"Of course."

"I was hosting detention, and I was thinking if you could watch this student from doing anything malicious. Can you do it or no?"

"Sure."

"Great! I will come back in one hour." He said as walked down the hallway to go to the meeting room. Elsa opened the door and walked in the classroom, settling her bag down on a desk when a voice called out.

"Oh, if it isn't snowflake." Elsa froze. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Not him. Anyone but **him**. She looked up to see none other than Jack Frost. He was sitting in the back, with his legs up on the desk, and with that smirk on his face. Jack Overland Frost. Elsa had known him since childhood. They had somewhat of a complicated friendship. He acted considerate towards her and would always play with her, but there were times that he picked on her and even made her cry. But when time passed by, Elsa started to have a crush on him.

He was also one of the popular ones, but a little different from Elsa. He was very handsome, but was also a troublemaker, a flirt, and frequently skipped classes. Elsa even wondered why he was acting like that. But clearly, she didn't want to get involved with him. She didn't want to go after a guy who was a bad influence. But he would always bother her during her studies and tease her about her body figure. It reminded her about the days they spent together in grade school.

"Of course, you would be in here." Elsa said bitterly as Jack chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said as he ruffled his hair.

"You're always planning something mischievous with Merida and Flynn. I'm surprised they didn't managed to be in here with you." She told as Jack pouted, but she could tell he was faking it.

"Gosh, that hurts Elsa. I'm not always up to something. How could you think that?" He said in a mocking voice. God, he irritated her. She just wanted to go up to him and punch him in the face.

"Let's see, there was the time you impersonated the principle, the other time was when you made a stink bomb in the girls' locker room, and one where you put 'Elsa did this' on Ms. Gothel's car." She said furiously as Jack could see her face getting red. He laughed.

"You know, it's funny making you mad." He laughed some more as Elsa huffed and sat down in one of the front desks.

"I would've never agreed to host detention if I knew that I had to watch over to you." She groaned as he smirked.

"Yeah you would. All the girls in the school would." His arrogance was so irritable. Just like Elsa had guys all over her, all the girls were over Jack.

"Well, I'm not one of them." Elsa said as she turned to him.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow as Elsa turned around and blushed a little.

"Oh course really." He chuckled.

"Then come to my face and say it. Say you don't like me. Unless you're afraid." He dared as Elsa stood up. She was way past infuriated. She stomped over to him, her face all cherry, making him snicker.

"You don't think I could do it?" She took a deep breath before leaning close to his face and said,

"**I. Don't. Like. You.**" She said as Jack stared at her and smirked.

"I don't believe you." That's it. She raised an arm and tried to slap him, but failed as he caught her wrist. Then she raised her other arm to slap him, but he stood up as he caught her other wrist.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you let go of me this instant!" She yelled as Jack gave a sly grin.

"Or what? You'll get me suspended for the rest of the school year? Go ahead, I don't mind." How can she deal with this misfit? He really liked making her ticked off. But Elsa won't let her anger get the best of her as she took deep breaths and she regained her cool.

"Jack, may you please let me go before you regret your mistake of making me more mad?" She said with a smile with her anger seething as Jack stared at her. She was hoping he would listen and respect her words and apologize for being a stupid asshole.

"Nope." She was about to say something, but she felt something warm pressed against her lips. They were Jack's. She muffled a protest, but Jack kissed her even harder as he wrapped an arm around her small waist and held the back of her head with his free hand. Her hands tried to push him off, but Jack had a strong grip on her. Just as she was about to give into the kiss, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"Why you..." Her face turned red, but not from anger, she was blushing this time. Jack chuckled and whispered.

"You definitely like me." She felt his warm breath and it smelled like fresh peppermint. God, he was so irresistibly irritating.

"You irritate me so much..." She whispered, but not in an angry tone. It sounded like she was calm, like she was okay with it. "I hate you..." She whispered. She looks into his eyes and saw a glint of hunger and lust. "You infuriate me so much, Frost." She leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

"Oh do I?" He whispered seductively.

Jack kissed her again, and this time she kissed back. He pinned her against the nearest wall and their lips were tangling upon each other. Jack swept his tongue over her lip, and she gasped, letting his tongue slip in to fight with her own. Elsa let out a ragged moan as she entangled her fingers in his soft, silvery hair, and Jack's hands were traveling down to her thighs. He left her mouth as she whined and began to attack her neck. She can feel the heat spreading all over on her body. She can already feel herself giving in, but a part of her didn't want to do this right now.

"Jack... No... We can't do this here. Ah!" She yelped as he suckled on the sensitive spot of her collarbone.

"Too bad." He smirked against her neck and continue to nip at her neck. "Besides." She squirmed under his fingers as they were gently stroking her soaking panties. "You seem to be enjoying this." He rubbed her clit and she gasped before letting out a moan. "And it'll kill some time." He whispered as he went back to her lips and fought another tongue war. Elsa became too content, now wishing that Jack would touch her more, thawing out her solid, ice body.

Jack began to loosen her tie, unbuttoning her white school shirt, revealing a blue lacy bra, and slid it off her arms, falling to the floor while Elsa unbuttoned his shirt, doing the same. Jack's hands moved to her back and he managed to unclip her bra. He broke the kiss again so he could slide the bra off her shoulders, revealing her breasts. Her nipples were hard, her breasts weren't small, but weren't big either. It was the perfect size.

He simply stared at the magnificent view as Elsa quickly covered herself, embarrassed.

"Elsa." He said as he put his hands on hers. She quickly shook her head. "Let me see." He asked nicely. She looked at him for a few seconds and she slowly pulled her arms out and her breasts were in full view again.

"S-Sorry, it's not what you wanted it to be..." She whispered as Jack kissed her gently.

"It's fine, Elsa." He comforted as he lowered his face a little.

"Jack, you..." She gasped as his mouth met her hardened bud. She gripped his hair tightly as he slowly swept his tongue over it while his hand was teasing the other one. He began to kiss her mount as he left a trail of kisses between her cleavage. "Jack..." She whimpered as he kissed her again, hungrily.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her closer, and she could feel something poke her. His erection. He was already aroused. Jack slipped her skirt down, including her panties, and he rubbed himself on her, making her arch her hips into him. Both moan as Jack lifted Elsa up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands explore down her skin and eventually, his fingers explored inside her tunnel.

"...!" Elsa rolled her head back as she let out a breathy moan. She was already dripping in his hand, unable to suppress the shock waves of pleasure.

"Elsa..." He groaned as he thrusted his fingers in deep and Elsa moaned very loudly, not caring if anyone heard. "You're so warm and wet..." He went to her neck and suckled on her sensitive spot again. "I can't wait to be inside you." He whispered as she kept moaning over the increasing amount of pleasure building inside her. His pace of thrusting got faster and she could feel herself cumming anytime soon. Just when he instantly touched her g-spot, the shock waves of pleasure came and she instantly exploded on his fingers. She felt so ashamed, that she had to cum quickly. Then again, this was her first time ever on sex. He licked her fluids off of his fingers and he smirked.

"You came too fast." He told as she glared at him, As if she couldn't get more embarassed.

Before she could retaliate, Jack impatiently carried her and put her on a desk, with her legs spread open.

"Jack...? What are you...?"

"Ssh... Just let me. I want to taste more of you." He whispered as his face was now close to her wet sex.

He stuck out his tongue and licked the outline of her clit. She gasped as she arched her hip into his mouth, sticking his whole tongue in. He pushed her forward so that his tongue was effectively sucking the fluids that were dripping out. God, he knew how to work that tongue. It's like he's had experience before.

"Jack... Don't... Ah!" He licked slowly as Elsa held onto the desktop as she rolled her head back, feeling good until she felt her inner walls tighten.

"Jack...! I can't hold on much longer...!" He then began to lick faster and she moaned until she felt herself orgasm on Jack's tongue. She heavily breathed as her orgasm was indeed overwhelming and Jack got up to swallow her fluids in his mouth.

"Now it's your turn, snow queen." He told as Elsa widened her eyes and blushed a little.

She nervously reached for his belt and unbuckled it, with Jack sliding his pants and boxers down, revealing his hardened cock.

"So big..." She said as he held her face, and started to push in his cock into her mouth. He let out a groan as Elsa started to lick his tip o the penis. She took hold of it and stared to pump it while she worked her tongue. He rolled his head back as he couldn't handle so much satisfaction. Jack knew that Elsa couldn't possibly had experience, since she had rejected every guy that had ask her out. How come she was this good.

"Damn Elsa..." He choked out as Elsa moaned a little when he pushed his cock in a little further.

"Keep going... I'm going to cum anytime soon..." He said in a hoarse voice as Elsa took the whole thing out of her mouth and she kissed his tip, causing him to let out a sharp breath. She slowly swirled her tongue around the head of his member and he shuddered.

"Elsa...!" He chanted her name until he let go of his semen, which landed on her face. Jack, embarrassed, wiped his forehead from sweat.

"Sorry." He told as Elsa wiped off his fluids from her face. Unexpectedly, Jack lifted her and they were back in the same position before.

"I can't wait anymore." He told as he rubbed his member onto her wet folds, making both moan.

"Oh god..." Was all she could say until Jack roughly pushed himself into her and she hit the wall. She cried in both pain and pleasure as he started to thrust very slowly. "Jack..." She had never felt this good before, and this was coming from the man she detested. Okay, maybe she still liked him... Hell, she still loves him. And this was nothing but reality. She never thought they would be acting in a intimate situation. She felt disgusted for doing this in a classroom, but she didn't care anymore. She let him dominate her whole being, wanting to feel all of him inside her.

"Does it hurt...?" He asked as he still thrusted as Elsa whimpered. She shook her head.

"Mm-mm... It feels... Ah...! Amazing...!" She moaned. She pressed her nails onto his back hard, making him hiss in pain a little.

"Shit... So tight...!" He pulled himself out and then roughly thrusted inside her again and she covered her mouth to prevent her moans from being loud. "God, Elsa... You feel good." He whispered as he groaned. He reunited his lips with her own and they fiercely kiss as they wait for their climax.

"Elsa... I've always loved you... since kindergarten..." He said against her lips as Elsa breathed heavily into the kiss and pulled away to speak.

"I love you too... Ah...!" She felt herself tightening around him and so did Jack by his ragged moans. She can't believe she easily admitted her own feelings. Just by sex, for Pete's sake. "Jack... Kiss me..." She urged as he growled hungrily and roughly kissed her, tongues engulfing in each other's sweet taste and warmth. "Jack...!" She whimpered as his thrusting became slower, feeling that he was going to reach his limit.

"Elsa...!" He increased his pace again as Elsa's breasts bounced a little and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Elsa kept chanting his name over and over until they finally felt their climax. They moaned in unison as Jack squirted his hot seed inside her and Elsa's love juices dripped onto the floor. They both breathed heavily as they were drenched in sweat and tired.

"That was..." Elsa couldn't say anymore. Jack finishe her sentence.

"Amazing." He said as Elsa hit his head.

"Just put me down, will you?"

"Damn..." He pulled himself out and he let Elsa down as she picked up her clothes and started to button up her shirt. But then, Jack didn't feel like it was enough. He still wanted more of her. Right when Elsa bent down to pick up her panties, he pinned her against the wall again and she gasped. This time, it was in doggy style.

"Jack...?" She then felt his hands hold her waist and he thrusted into her again, and she let out a sharp breath. She moaned as she dug her nails onto the wall and Jack came close and kissed the back of her neck. She smelled like sweet vanilla and his own scent of peppermint got onto her.

"Elsa, you smell so good." He whispered as he licked her savory skin and she bit her lips to suppress her moans. His warmth melted her frozen heart and she felt herself go weak as her vision started to become blurry. "Elsa..." He whispered her name into her ear and nibbles on it lightly. Elsa felt herself about to cum again. This was just too much for her.

"Jack..! I'm gonna..." Elsa was cut off when Jack turned her face and kissed her passionately. She felt his tongue greet her own and her mind went blank. After a few more thrusts, Jack came inside her again and Elsa saw stars. He pulled himself out and Elsa almost fell as she was about to collapse, but Jack caught her in time. He kissed her temple and chuckled.

* * *

Elsa had finished putting her clothes on and Jack sat on the desk, grinning to himself. Elsa saw him and she hit him on the arm.

"What are you grinning about?" She said angrily.

"You finally admitted that you like me. Or should I say 'love' me." She glared at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her.

"You took advantage of me!"

"But you didn't say stop, did you?" He smirked as Elsa blushed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He plants kisses on her neck and she let out a sharp breath. He stopped to look straight at her in the eye.

"Wh-What?" She said as she looked away from him.

"Go out with me." He said as Elsa looked at him again, this time in shock.

"What did you say?" He gave her a chaste kiss and said again,

"I said, go out with me, nerd." He said as he smirked. Elsa blushed furiously.

"Is this because we had sex?" He laughed at her response.

"Elsa, you're the first girl I ever done it with. And you're the first one I fell in love with. That's why I'm asking you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as she was speechless. He sounded serious this time. She had never seen this side of him. She blushed as she looked down, unable to look at him. He lifted her chin up with his finger and kissed her.

"Jack... I..." Her words were interrupted as the door opened and she quickly got out of his arms. He cursed under his breath, wanting to hear her answer but North had to interrupt their moment.

"I'm back from meeting!" North shouted as Elsa fixed herself and walked towards him. "Ah, Elsa! I assume you kept Jack under control?" Elsa blushed a little as she nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah, she took really good care of me." Jack said with a devilish smile as Elsa turned to mouth 'shut up' at him.

"Um... Mr. North, about my papers..." She quietly asked as North clapped.

"Ah yes! The papers! And Frost, your time is up! You can go home now!" He said as he went to his drawers and Jack got up and took his bag. When he was about to pass Elsa, he smacked her butt and she gasped in shock. He laughed as he walked out the door and she felt the urge to kick him for doing that. North got up and handed her the papers.

"Here are the assignments you missed." Elsa took the papers and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll turn them in tomorrow." She said as she waved goodbye at North. As she walked out the door, she was suddenly pulled from her right side and she was pinned against the wall. Jack kissed her roughly and she kissed back by wrapping her arms around his neck, gripping his hair tightly. They later break apart, breathing.

"I haven't heard my answer yet." He whispered as he kissed her temple. She cupped his face and kissed him again, this time it was softer as their lips moved in sync slowly. She pulled apart and looked at him.

"Yes." Jack widened his eyes as he asked her again.

"Really?" Elsa groaned.

"Are you deaf? I said yes." She whispered. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and he kissed it softly. She blushed and he looked at her with a smirk.

"I'll take great care of you." She looked away, her blush still remaining on her face. He laughed, kissing her cheek. "God, you blush way too much."

"Shut up..." He smiled and took her in for a hug.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked nicely as Elsa looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." They kissed one more time and they descended into the hallway, holding hands.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, for those wondering if there is a sequel, you're hopes are up! The sequel of this story is "The One I Need" Go check it out and leave some reviews if you want!


End file.
